Drabbles DxD
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Pequeñas historias dentro del mundo de DxD. Esperó que les guste.
1. Rias Tsundere

—Eres un idiota!

El chico no respondio.

—Di algo maldita sea!

Este volvió a quedarse callado.

—Vas a quedarte en silenció?.—el castaño seguía sin responder.—Bien! Terminam... Mphmt!

Rias no pudo seguir hablando, sus labios fueron sellados por los de Issei.

El besó continuó hasta que la pelirroja dejo de pelear y comenzó una batalla de lenguas con su novio, él sabia como calmar su enojó muy bien.

Issei separó sus labios de la chica y sonrió al verla jadeando y sonrojada.—Mejor?.

—Idiota...—el joven solo sonrió divertido y volvió a unir sus labios.

Bendito sea el consejo que le dio Azzazel-sensei.


	2. Recuerdo

Recuerdo muy bien como te conocí.

¿Tú lo recuerdas?

No?

Bueno, no te culpo, estabas demasiado intoxicado como para recordarlo y yo solo te seguí el juego porque eras divertido.

Nos escapamos de la fiesta, la música no era de mi agradó y sugeriste la idea, caminamos por un rato dentro de la universidad me ofreciste un cigarrillo y no te lo acepté.

No te importó y seguimos hablando de cosas estúpidas.

Comenzó a llover, nos cubrimos dentro de los dormitorios masculinos y me ofreciste ropa para cambiarme, obviamente, decline la oferta pero tu chaqueta estaba muy cálida y solo nos quedamos esperando a que la lluvia terminará.

Sin darnos cuenta las horas habían pasado y nuestras charlas fueron la distracción perfecta.

Me besaste y yo respondí, querias mas y lo podía notar en tus ojos, sin embargo, yo no era fácil y tú lo sabias perfectamente. Mis labios eran pequeños y tu los devoraste hasta saciarte, o eso parecía con el único beso que nos dimos.

La lluvia término y con eso nuestra "cita" improvisada, me acompañaste a mi cuarto y te despediste con un beso en la mejilla, sentí un poco de decepción porque queria sentir tus labios de nuevo pero me quede callada.

El pasillo estaba oscuro asi que solo pude ver como tu espalda era cubierta por la oscuridad, miraste sobre tu hombro y me sonreiste.

Y yo solo susurré una frase.

Adiós... Raiser.


	3. Descubiertos

Si bien nunca creyó encontrarse en una escena como esta, no podía quejarse de todo lo ocurrido.

Al principio lo vio como un compañero mas, alguien con quién debía trabajar y nada mas, básicamente, una relación profesional y listo.

Algo simple y sencillo.

Cosa que no lo fue.

La atracción surgió tiempo delante, un par de palabras que se convirtieron en charlas largas por teléfono, unas salidas amistosas que evolucionaron a escapadas de sus amigos y conocidos, en su caso de su séquito, besos juguetones que terminaron en una noche de pasión hasta el amanecer.

Si.

Toda una novela.

Sin embargo, como ya dijo antes, no podía quejarse.

Pensaba en contarle a los demás sobre lo suyo, en realidad ya lo tenía todo planeado con palabras rápidas y fáciles de entender.

Pero no.

Sona Sitri amaba a Vali Lucifer, un amor que nació de una misión entre ambos equipos con una escena cliché que le encantaba leer en sus tiempos libres cuando era pequeña, y que sigue leyendo a escondidas de su mejores amigas, familiares y conocidos cercanos.

Cosa que no venía al caso.

La oji violeta no podía sino sonrojarse por la vergüenza y excitación del momento; su mejor amiga y su novio/futuro esposo junto a su reina miraban la escena frente a ellos sin poder creerlo, y no podía culparlos.

¿Cuándo era que podías ver a Sona Sitri con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del bisnieto del Lucifer, besando sus labios, con sus bragas en uno de sus tobillos juntó al peliblanco semidesnudo?

¿Respondo por ustedes?

¡Nunca!

Ella no reaccionaba, es mas, se aferraba al chico para no mostrar mas de lo debido, por suerte el joven castaño encontró algo interesante en sus zapatos o el suelo, no estaba segura.

—¡Lamentamos interrumpir!.—Tsubaki fue la primera en reaccionar y con un tremendo sonrojó sacó a los dos jóvenes del lugar.

El silenció los invadió por un corto tiempo, en el que no se movieron para nada.

—Esto resuelve nuestro problema de contarles ¿No lo crees?.—Vali habló sonriendo divertido al ver su reacción.

—Cállate y termina lo que empezaste.

—Como ordené señorita Sitri.

Y con eso el coito volvió a iniciar, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos, según Vali no estaban detrás de la puerta y eso le dio rienda suelta a soltar todo tipos de sonidos.

Luego pensaría en que le diría a su mejor amiga y su reina, por el chico al parecer Vali ya se lo había dicho hace ya tiempo.

Solo faltaba su séquito y los demás pero eso podría esperar.

Ahora estaba demasiado ocupada.


	4. Traición

Las cenizas caían y el fuego se extendía, pero él seguía inerte.

Incapaz de moverse.

Logró su cometido, después de tantos años de entrenamiento y capacitación para este momento.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas caían y el dolor en su corazón se prolongaba y no era a causa de sus heridas, que dejaron de doler cuando clavó su espada en el pecho de su padre.

Issei sonreía.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Frente a él se encontraba su hijo clavando a Ascalon en su abdomen, la sangre se acumulaba en su boca pero nunca cambió su expresión.

Él había provocado esto.

Se lo merecía por ser un mal padre.

No odiaba a su hijo, su amor seguía siendo el mismo hacia él.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo tomo en sus brazos y junto a Le Fay dijeron su nombre juntos.

Fue uno de los tantos días memorables.

—Mordred...—fue lo último en decir antes de caer sobre el suelo y morir.

El rubio de mechones castaños no respondió al instante.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar en el cuerpo de su padre muerto.

Lloró y lloró hasta que ya no pudo.

Levantó el cuerpo de su padre y salió del lugar, sin dirección alguna.

Este fue el camino que eligió y lo seguiría hasta el fin.

Eso... Hubiera querido su padre.


End file.
